Dunnage bags are commonly used to secure and protect cargo, such as cargo stacked on pallets, during transit. The dunnage bags are positioned between the cargo and then filled with air that is typically pressurized somewhat greater than ambient to secure the cargo during transit, with the air being released from the bags to allow the cargo to be unloaded after transit.
It is known to provide a valve on each of the dunnage bags that is compatible with a fill tool for supplying the pressurized air into the dunnage bag via the valve, and it is also known for the valve to be moved between a closed, sealed condition and an open, fill position by engagement and disengagement of the fill tool with the valve. While many of the known valves may work well for their intended purpose, there is always room for improvement.